Leave (Get Out)
"Leave (Get Out)" is a song by American singer JoJo from her self-titled debut album. It was released as the album's lead single on February 24, 2004. Produced by Danish production duo Soulshock & Karlin, it became an international hit, reaching number 12 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number two in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, and on the European Hot 100 Singles. It also became a top five hit in Belgium, Ireland, the Netherlands, and Switzerland. The single was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on October 25, 2004. When the single reached number one on Billboard s Pop Songs chart, JoJo became, at age 13, the youngest solo artist to have a number-one single in the United States. JoJo has expressed her displeasure with the song, and most of her self-titled album, for its overall pop sound. However, she is grateful that it put her on the musical map. When she would perform the song at her most recent concerts, she would arrange it to the point of being almost unrecognizable, adding jazzier instrumentation to the verses and heavier guitars or double-kick drumming to the bridge. . The song appears in the 2004 PlayStation 2 karaoke game Karaoke Revolution Volume 3. On her 2011 tour, JoJo would open her set with her band playing the intro of Dropkick Murphys "I'm Shipping Up To Boston" which would then segue into "Leave". Background and composition "Leave (Get Out)" was written by Soulshock, Kenneth Karlin, and Alex Cantrell, while production and arrangement was helmed by Soulshock. The song was recorded at Soulpower Studios and Westlake Studios in Los Angeles, California. Soulshock also mixed the song at Soulpower Studios and provided all the instruments with Karlin. The guitars, however, were performed by Eric Jackson and Sean Hurley. "Leave (Get Out)" was released as JoJo's debut single on February 24, 2004, through Blackground Records, via digital download and physical single. The single released in the United States included the song and a b-side, "Not That Kinda Girl". On June 21, 2004, the song was released to European markets in CD and maxi single formats. The song was released in the United Kingdom and Ireland on August 30, 2004 as a CD single and digital download. "Leave (Get Out)" is an R&B and pop song that has a length of four minutes and two seconds. According to the digital music sheet published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, the song is written in a key of G minor. The song has a moderate groove in common time with a tempo of 86 beats per minute. It follows a basic sequence of Gm7-Dm11-C-B♭(add9) as its chord progression. JoJo's vocals range from a F3 to a D5. Lyrically, "Leave (Get Out)" is about declaring independence. Critical reception Johnny Loftus of AllMusic noted "Leave (Get Out)" as one of the album's top tracks, writing that it "doesn't have a lot of staying power, but its guitar figure is a nice touch, and the chorus hits with the right amount of tell-off brashness." Emma Morgan of Yahoo! Music UK called it her signature song, saying that it would be "strong enough" to base a music career on, but commented that she has no identity beyond this. Chart performance "Leave (Get Out)" proved to be successful in the North American territories. In the United States, the song entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number 99 on April 10, 2004. The song made gradual movements up the chart, reaching the peak of number 12 on the issue dated July 31, 2004, 16 weeks after its debut. It lasted 12 more weeks on the Hot 100 and sold over 500,000 downloads, earning a gold certification by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Aside from the Hot 100, "Leave (Get Out)" managed to peak at the summit of the US Billboard Pop Songs for five consecutive weeks. It also managed to peak at number 33 on the Billboard Adult Pop Songs. "Leave (Get Out)" became an international success, reaching top five peaks in several European and Oceanic territories. The song peaked highest in Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom, all at number two. In Australia, the song debuted at its peak position and lasted on the singles chart for 15 weeks, eventually shipping 75,000 units to the country and earning a platinum certification by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). In New Zealand, however, the song entered the singles chart at number 36. It gained momentum in its second week, moving up to number five, earning the title of the week's "Greatest Gainer". The song stalled there for three weeks and reached its peak position two weeks after, on October 18, 2004. The song shipped 7,500 copies to New Zealand, earning a gold certification by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ). In the United Kingdom, "Leave (Get Out)" debuted and peaked at number two on September 11, 2004. The song lasted in the top ten for four more weeks and fell to number 21 on the following week. The song quickly exited the UK Singles Chart, after two more weeks of descending the chart. "Leave (Get Out)" debuted on the Irish Singles Chart on September 2, 2004 at number eight. It peaked at number three two weeks later on September 16, 2004, moving from number seven and earning the title of the week's "Greatest Gainer". The song stalled at its peak position for three weeks and exited the chart two weeks later. Music video The music video, directed by Erik White, takes place in a high school. JoJo is seen with friends and dancing with cheerleading girls. It received heavy rotation on MTV, VH1, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and The N (which was were this video premiered; specifically on April 16, 2004 at 6:55 p.m. eastern). The video was nominated for Best New Artist at the 2004 MTV Video Music Awards, which made JoJo become the youngest MTV Video Music Award nominee. The video also retired on MTV's Total Request Live after spending 50 days on the countdown, including two days at #1, making her the youngest artist to both have a video retired and reach the summit of the chart. Track listings *'US double A-side single and Australian CD 1' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Album Version) – 4:03 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Hip Hop Club Mix) – 3:50 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Dance Mix) – 3:54 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Main Instrumental) – 4:40 #"Not That Kinda Girl" – 3:28 *'Australian CD 2' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 4:00 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Album Version) – 4:03 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Hip Hop Club Mix) – 3:50 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Dance Mix) – 3:54 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Video) (Disney/Nickelodeon version) *'US digital download' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 3:47 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Dance Mix) – 3:54 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Mike Rizzo Club Mix/The Syndicate Vocal Mix) – 8:09 #"Leave (Get Out)" (The Popstar Dark Anthem Mix/P.S. House Mix) – 9:38 *'UK CD 1' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 3:49 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Dance Mix) – 3:54 *'UK CD 2' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 3:48 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Hip Hop Club Mix) – 3:50 #"Not That Kinda Girl" – 3:28 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Video) *'European CD single' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 3:49 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Hip Hop Club Mix) – 3:50 *'European CD maxi single' #"Leave (Get Out)" (Radio Edit) – 3:49 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Hip Hop Club Mix) – 3:50 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Dance Mix) – 3:54 #"Leave (Get Out)" (Instrumental) – 4:04 Credits and personnel *Written by Soulshock, Kenneth Karlin, Alex Cantrell *Produced by Soulshock & Karlin *Mixed by Soulshock at Soulpower Studios, Los Angeles, CA *All instruments by Soulshock & Karlin *Guitar by Eric Jackson and Sean Hurley *Recorded at Soulpower Studios and Westlake Studios, Los Angeles, CA *Mastered by James Cruz at Sony Studios, New York, NY Charts Weekly charts Certifications | Australia (ARIA) | Platinum | 70,000* |- | New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ) | Gold | 7,500* |- | United Kingdom (BPI) | Silver | 200,000* |- | United States (RIAA) | Gold | 500,000* Release history Category:2004 songs Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:JoJo (singer) songs Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Song recordings produced by Soulshock and Karlin Category:Songs written by Soulshock Category:Pop ballads Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Music videos directed by Erik White Category:Singles certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America Category:2004 singles Category:Songs written by Kenneth Karlin Category:Songs about betrayal